Aidoru Pop!
by xXWaffleLuvaXx
Summary: Claire has been taking care of herself and her little brother ever since she was 13. 3 years later, she is unsure if she can keep it up. What happens when she meets an Idol who thinks she has an amazing voice? Graire! :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry I haven`t been updating! I went to Hawaii for a week and I thought of this story, so here it is! Please review and is anyone interested in Naruto? I`m making Naruto Fanfics too but they are on my Iphone haha. Should I post them on here? One more thing, if they seem a little out of character, sorry!_****_

_**Claire`s POV**_

*_School Bell Rings_*

I pack up my stuff and hop on my bike and start pedaling as fast as I can, like everyday.

Gotta get home, gotta get home, gotta get home!

After about 20 minutes I was at the door. I opened it and found nothing or in this case no one.

"Jack?" I called. "Jack!"

Shit, shit, shit! Where is he!

I ran to his room. He wasn`t there.

Goddess... I lost my 3-year-old brother.

"Jack!" I yelled again.

This time I checked my room.

-_sigh_- Thank God. He was asleep on my bed.

I sat on the edge of my bed. He was so cute! Just sleeping there peacefully.. I nudged him slightly.

"Jack, time to wake up now." I said softly. He started to move a little then sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Nee-chan!" He said then hugged me. I giggled.

"Jack, I got my paycheck. Want to get a toy? I have to buy some groceries too." I asked.

"Can we go to the park?" He asked innocently.

Now that I think of it, he hasn`t gone anywhere all week. This is my day off.

"Sure." I said with a smile. A grin grew on his face.

"Yaaay! I love you nee-chan!" He shouted. I laughed.

I grabbed his hand and started walking to the ramen shop. I started getting pissed when people started scolding me behind my back saying things like '_she`s too young to have kids_' or '_what a slut_'. HE`S MY BROTHER! Geez! Why the hell do people talk crap when they don`t know shit?

After we ate, we went to the park. I watched as he played with the other kids and had fun.

I remember when I used to have friends.. Yes, used to. Now I`m more focused on school work, my job, paying rent, making sure my brother is happy. This is my life, and it has been ever since I was 13, ever since mom and dad left us. I don`t have time for fun and games..

Jack was pretty grown up for a 3-year old. He knew the score. He always feels bad for me but I always cheer him up.

When I was little, I would sing on the street and wouldn`t leave until I had enough money for me and Jack. One time I got sick from staying out too long but there was nothing I could do about it. No one would care anyway. Now that I`m older, I can have a job so I work at a fast food restaurant. It isn`t the best paying job in the world, but it`s an easy way to get food.

After thinking for a while I looked over to Jack and some kid pushed him over. He started to cry so I ran over to him.

"sniff.. Onee-chan, he pushed me!" He said while pointing to a five-year old.

"I`m so sorry! Apologize!" The kids mom said. He stayed silent, so the mom apologized again and took him away.

Me and Jack walked over to a sakura tree. I could tell he was tired. I rested his head on my lap and started to sing the lullaby that he would always fall asleep to. I wrote it a long time ago.

"**Missing your face and your touch**  
><strong>Missing your kiss and your love <strong>  
><strong>Missing every little bit and a piece of you <strong>  
><strong>Baby would you meet me halfway cos I m down for you <strong>  
><strong>Ohh the many things that I would do Just to feel you, hold you <strong>  
><strong>Man it s so hard not to have you here<strong>

**You re probably sitting, like me **  
><strong>Missing you baby <strong>  
><strong>Ooowee <strong>  
><strong>Promise to listen before you sleep<strong>

**Cos when I m staring at the stars **  
><strong>Looking at the moon wishing that I <strong>  
><strong>Could be there with you <strong>  
><strong>It s okay, and it s alright <strong>  
><strong>Baby listen to this lullaby <strong>  
><strong>Good night, sleep tight <strong>  
><strong>Dream away with me tonight<strong>

**Yeah we could sit on the phone **  
><strong>Bust an all-nighter til the early morning <strong>  
><strong>It`s still not the same when you re far away <strong>  
><strong>Hearing your voice, I got no choice <strong>  
><strong>It`s the only way for me to feel closer <strong>  
><strong>I guess til then, just listen<strong>

**Cos when I m staring at the stars **  
><strong>Looking at the moon wishing that I Could be there with you <strong>  
><strong>It s okay, and it s alright <strong>  
><strong>Baby listen to this lullaby <strong>  
><strong>Good night, sleep tight <strong>  
><strong>Dream away with me tonight<strong>

**Wherever you are **  
><strong>No matter how far <strong>  
><strong>Just listen for me <strong>  
><strong>I ll sing you to sleep <strong>  
><strong>I love you, goodnight <strong>  
><strong>Dream away with me tonight<strong>"

As usual, he fell asleep after hearing the song. I looked at his sleeping face and smilled. Then I heard a gruff voice call out to me.

"Hey you. Come with me."

I turned my head to see a guy around my age looking at me.

Come with him? What? Why in hell would I do that!

"What? Why? I don`t even know you!" I replied.

"Hm.. You don`t know me?" He asked.

"No, I don`t. So leave me alone." I said.

"Sorry, no can do." He said. He then picked Jack off my lap.

"Hey! What are you-" He shushed me by covering my mouth.

He looked at me straight in the eyes. I was mesmerized by his sapphire orbs. "Quiet, you`ll wake him up." He said.

I decided to follow him. He seems harmless enough and we don`t have anything to lose. We live in a tiny apartment. I work in a fast food restaurant. We don`t have any family and I would soon give up school so that Jack could go.

I followed him about half a block to a giant building. I noticed he was carrying groceries so I told him I could carry Jack but he refused. We went inside an elevator and he clicked 30. There`s 30 floors!

Now that I look at him, he looks sort of familiar.. He was wearing a blue hat. He had red hair that peeked out of his hat. Mesmerizing, sapphire-blue eyes.. He looked so familiar.. Like I`ve seen him before.

When we reached the floor, he led me to a room with a huge door. When he opened it there were 4 other guys in there our age. 'They better not try to rape me' I thought to myself.

"Heeey Gray! Whooaaa who`s the hottie and the kid?" A guy with a purple bandana said.

So his name is Gray..

"Gray, we told you to get some food, not rape some girl and have a kid." Some guy with black hair teased.

"Shut up!" Gray shouted. I just stood there. Kind of dumbfounded. Unsure of what I was doing here. Why I was here. "So who are you?" Gray asked.

"Claire. I`m sixteen and the rest of my information is none of your buisness." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Gray, the guy with the bandana and the guy with black hair smirked while the brown-haired guy with the ponytail hid in his corner.

"So you really don`t know who we are? Do you?" Gray asked.

"Well acording to what bandana boy said you`re Gray." I replied. He smirked.

"We`re from the band 'crimson'. Ring a bell?" the black haired guy asked.

"Nope not at all. Anyway am I just gonna wonder who the hell you guys are and what the hell you want from me or are you gonna tell me?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

"I`m Kai." The bandana boy said while kissing my hand. To his suprise, I walked over to Gray and wiped my hand on his arm.

"Trent." The black haired boy said.

"I-I`m Cliff.." The brunett said.

"Hey, I`m Rick" The guy with glasses sayd kindly.

"And as you know, I`m Gray." He said somewhat annoyed.

"Ok now what do you want." I didn`t ask, I practically demended that he tells me.

"Yeah what`s she doing here?" The other guys asked.

"Sing that song you sang earlier." Gray said.

"What? Why?" I shouted.

"Because if you don`t I won`t give you the key to where your brother is." He stated.

WHAT THE HELL? He`s blackmailing me to SING? Is he out of his mind!

"F!# you!" I shouted. He pushed me into a room with a mic.

"Put these on and start singing." He said while handing me some headphones.

"Fine... but let my brother out first." I said. He unlocked the door and let Jack sleep on the couch. I sighed.

"So why is she here?" Trent asked.

"Watch" Gray replied.

"**Missing your face and your touch**  
><strong> Missing your kiss and your love <strong>  
><strong> Missing every little bit and a piece of you <strong>  
><strong> Baby would you meet me halfway cos I m down for you <strong>  
><strong> Ohh the many things that I would do Just to feel you, hold you <strong>  
><strong> Man it s so hard not to have you here<strong>

**You re probably sitting, like me **  
><strong> Missing you baby <strong>  
><strong> Ooowee <strong>  
><strong> Promise to listen before you sleep<strong>

**Cos when I m staring at the stars **  
><strong> Looking at the moon wishing that I <strong>  
><strong> Could be there with you <strong>  
><strong> It s okay, and it s alright <strong>  
><strong> Baby listen to this lullaby <strong>  
><strong> Good night, sleep tight <strong>  
><strong> Dream away with me tonight<strong>

**Yeah we could sit on the phone **  
><strong> Bust an all-nighter til the early morning <strong>  
><strong> It`s still not the same when you re far away <strong>  
><strong> Hearing your voice, I got no choice <strong>  
><strong> It`s the only way for me to feel closer <strong>  
><strong> I guess til then, just listen<strong>

**Cos when I m staring at the stars **  
><strong> Looking at the moon wishing that I Could be there with you <strong>  
><strong> It s okay, and it s alright <strong>  
><strong> Baby listen to this lullaby <strong>  
><strong> Good night, sleep tight <strong>  
><strong> Dream away with me tonight<strong>

**Wherever you are **  
><strong> No matter how far <strong>  
><strong> Just listen for me <strong>  
><strong> I ll sing you to sleep <strong>  
><strong> I love you, goodnight <strong>  
><strong> Dream away with me tonight<strong>"

The guys eyes widened while Gray smirked.

"There happy? Is that all you wanted `cos I have a tiny apartment I need to get my ass to." I said.

"Well that`s too bad `cos you have an amazing voice." Kai said.

"That`s true." The others agreed.

"Which is why you should join our company. Become an Idol. Like us." Gray pointed out.

Now that I think of it... That actually might be good. I`d get good pay. I`d have time for Jack. We would have a nice place to live. I wouldn`t need to work 24/7 for food. This is perfect!

"I`m not interested."

"You need to be an Idol-" Kai started but I cut him off.

"But I don`t have a choice." I finished. "Will I still have time for Jack?" asked.

"Yeah. Not only that but there`s a free school specifically for Idols." Trent answered.

"I see."

"Rest up and we will have you talk to the company director tomorrow." Gray said.

"And who would that be?" I asked.

"My grandfather..." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

I`m sorry to say, but I`m not really into writing these Graire stories anymore.. (.) I`m thinking about deleting these. If you are interested in adopting them, please leave a message... I`m just not into Harvest moon anymore.. I`m sorry if you liked them and wanted me to continue.

- xXWaffleLuvaaXx


End file.
